Fun Nights at Freddy's
by Linked Blades
Summary: Michelle has found another night watch job that's just another addition to her chain of unflattering jobs. Like really who says they want to go out with someone who a night guard. But it's the only she can do as she waits for a better opportunity. Well, at least she's good at it. Well now she's got a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Great! Creepy and dark. What could go wrong!


**So... This is my first story ever really. Apparently I'm a really good writer but it takes me a while to write, so if this chapter does well it might be a while before the next chapter but I'll keep you updated.**

**Written By Linked Blades**

**Original concept & Proofread By Miriam Bolton**

Chapter 1

Night 1

12:47 AM

"Oh shit" Michelle was shaking now, the message droned on. "That might sound bad I know…" Michelle stopped listening. "Where are they? Where are they! Who thought it was a good idea for them to move?" None of them were in their positions now. "Oh god, Oh god!"

11:53 PM

"This isn't too bad" Michelle thought to herself. Having been the only one to go to the interview she got the job without any problem. She was given her uniform, which didn't fit her, because no women had ever applied for the job before. This didn't faze her. She'd done night guard jobs many times before this, she'd gotten used to it by now. As she sat there, admiring the crude drawings drawn by children, she was startled by a sound. At first she thought it was just the building, as it was old it would make sense, but, after listening for a while, she realised it wasn't. It was too mechanic, too rhythmical, like a clunking sound of gear upon gear. As she was about to get up to see what it was, she remembered the first memo given to her. "Never leave the security room." She slipped back into her seat, pondering as to why this was so necessary, she wanted to see what it was, but didn't want to risk losing her job. After she had finished pondering this thought, she came back to reality and realised the sound was gone. "Well… Not much I can do about it now." She then realised she hadn't read up on the other memos, so she pulled some stapled sheets of paper and began reading. She smiled "I'm gonna fly through this."

12:33 AM

Having only hap-hazardly been checking her cameras. Simply. Michelle, was bored. She would do something to fill her time but the memos said to not distract herself. So, as she sat there, spinning her office chair, she realised, the clunking noise was back. However, this time, louder and as if there were multiple beats, all of them slightly awry from each other. But, as she concentrated on them they began to die away. Michelle was now beginning to feel a little disconcerted by the recurring noise.

12:41 AM

As Michelle was away in her own thought, the phone rang, startling her. As she got up to answer it, it went to answer phone. "That was quick" she said aloud. As she waited for the message to record, she thought she heard footsteps. She looked down the corridors on each side, then checked the dining room camera and nothing seemed awry. She closed her monitor to save the little power she had, then pushed the glowing button on the phone to start the message. She barely paid attention to it at first but, the words "on discovery of death" caught her attention. "I'm sorry… What?" she said in disbelief. She listened on. "They can move." She stated blankly. "They… Can move?" she let her question hang in the air. She then quickly opened her monitor. "Oh shit."

12:49 AM

She slammed the doors shut. She flicked through all the cameras and found no sign of any of them. She even listened to the kitchen audio and there was nothing. "No… no, no, no, no, no." she repeated to herself, voice trembling.

A party horn sounded behind her. She span round, and stood behind her with what looked like grins on their faces, were both Freddie and Bonnie. She stumbled backwards, into something that wasn't the desk she expected. She looked over her shoulder, and she was leaned against Chica. She dived to hide under the table, and crouched there, hook outstretched, was Foxy. She jumped, banging her head on the table. Everything began going blurry. Michelle thought she heard a shocked voice say "Surprise…" before she blacked out.

1:54 AM

Michelle work with a start. "What the…" she said confusedly. She looked around. She was in her office still. Her eyes widened, she reached for her monitor. But, instead of feeling the familiar metal surface of a laptop, she instead felt, a mechanical paw. Sat next to her was Foxy. She got out of her seat and backed herself against the wall. "Easy there lass," he said with a calm tone, but a distinctively pirate-esk accent. "What?" Michelle said, confusion evident in her voice. "I ain't gonna hurt you none," he said in the same tone. "Your, talking to me?" She said timidly. "Aye" he responded. "Why don't ye sit back down, ye had quite a bang." Michelle decided she couldn't do much anyway. She sat back down, following the foxes advice. "What do you want?" she asked. "Well before, we just wanted to surprise ye on yer first night here," he said truthfulness in his voice. "We didn't think ye would do what ye did." As Foxy finished his sentence, Freddie peered in through the doorway. "Hey guys, she's awake." All of them entered the room now, each with a hint of worry and guilt in their eyes. "Uhh, sorry about earlier." Freddie said timidly. "We brought you some pizza." Chica said as she passed Michelle a pizza box. "It's mozzarella since we didn't know what toppings you like." Michelle opened the box and, as they said there was, was a mozzarella pizza. "Thanks." Michelle said, still shellshocked from the experience. "Why can you move? Like, talk and things?" Michelle asked. "Long story…" Freddy replied. "Aye, very long" chipped in Foxy. "Don't the managers know you can talk?" asked Michelle. "The camera feeds aren't recorded." Stated Bonnie. "What if I told them?" Michelle asked. "You won't," Chica replied. "Why?" Michelle asked slightly nervous. "Because you seem nice." Answered Freddy. "…Really?" replied Michelle (sorry this is getting kind of repetitive ((even I'm getting annoyed))). "Well, yeah…" replied the group, in almost perfect unison. "Listen, it's cool you can talk and things, but it's kinda creepy having you all stand so close to me, in this already small room." Michelle hinted. "Oh right sorry, we'll leave you alone if you want?" asked Freddy. "Please, I need to get my bearings." Replied Michelle. As they left Michelle went into deep thought. "This is a dream." She thought to herself in calm reassurance. "I'll wake up at six when my alarm goes off and everything will be back to normal." She looked at the security feed for the dining room. Seeing them all sat on the tables made her begin doubting her own statement.

5:50 AM

Michelle woke with a start to the harsh buzzer of her alarm. "Didn't I set it for six?" she thought she turned the alarm off and saw a note next to it. She picked it up and read it.

We set it ten minutes early because the boss normally gets in about five minutes early some night. We didn't want you to get into trouble.

Yours

The Fazbear Crew

"Oh God" Michelle thought to herself in horror.


End file.
